


Maybe Tonight

by foreverandlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artist Zayn, Liam-centric, M/M, One Shot, Over thinking- is that a tag?-, Short, Smoking, Zayn-centric, dribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverandlarry/pseuds/foreverandlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe tonight he'll quite, just maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Tonight

The glowing ember at the end of Zayn’s cancer stick caught his eyes. Maybe he’ll quit tonight, maybe not. He took another long drag, the smoke filling his lungs. It’s calming, truly. A warm chest presses to his back, hot breath in his ear.

Zayn relaxes back against it, sighing around the fag. Warm lips press against his neck, kissing the sensitive spot under his ear. Zayn lets out a breath, his eyes fluttering shut slowly. Zayn takes another drag, thinking maybe he’ll quit for the beautiful boy behind him tonight.

Just maybe. Eye lashes tickle his neck, a breathy smile stretching across the other boys lips. Zayn takes another slow, long pull, knowing that it might be his last. “Come to bed?” Liam’s low, rough voice asks in his ear.

Zayn stubs out the smoke, flicking it out across the balcony. He watches the last ember cool, turning to face the smiling boy. “Yeah.” He says, taking a hold of Liam’s hand. Zayn glances down again at the ash, saying a silent goodbye to it, turning back to whisper a small hello to his future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
